


Fluch Des Blutes

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, F/M, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: A burglar breaks into the wrong house.





	Fluch Des Blutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Kevin had been watching the three women leave in and out of the strange building for weeks now and they looked rich as hell he knew this was a dumb idea.

But he was poor a guy's got to eat when he thought the women were all sleeping that's when he snuck into the chantry and quickly hid in the ghost room which in itself was a very bad idea.

As soon as he stepped foot inside he heard a woman humming a strong American song and he honestly realized the woman must have been the American guest.

He seen with the others he saw her sitting in the bath washing her hair and panic rose within him how was he going to get passed this bitch?

He didn't want to get caught but he also didn't want her to know he was here so he made up his mind to sneak up and kill her. 

The vampire did not hear him come up she was too busy listening to her favorite japanese music which was perfect for kevin because while she was distracted he hit her as hard as he could splattering blood across the entire tub.

That caused the woman's neck to snap but to his horror she just laughed extremely hard and twisted her neck back in place.

Stepping out the tub she stretched bouncing her breasts and smiling at him mischievously kevin really did wish he hadn't.

Because the woman no vampire looked at him hungrily showing off her fangs in a hot pink toothy grin kevin didn't even feel his legs moving but he was running.

He didn't get very far though because he slipped on a nail file and sprained his ankle delighting the demoness sauntering over the monster pulled her dark priestess gown over her head.

And kevin couldn't help but stare she was thick in all the right places and she didn't even have on… his thoughts were interrupted when she grabbed him roughly by his brunette locks.

He whimpered as the vampire brought his face up to hers sharply and who on God's green earth told you to hit me you made a horrible decision sneaking in here boy.

She hissed and kevin almost peed on himself she sounded cheery and upbeat but her face wasn't she looked like she wanted to tear him apart.

He was so scared he felt like peeing himself he didn't fucking care anymore he wanted prison then this not knowing what else to do he screamed off the top of his lungs.

Causing several tremere vampires to come and inspect what was currently happening the once naked woman unbuttoned her dress and let it fall to the floor shamelessly.

Taking out a knife the young saw strauss come up behind him and pull out a knife holding him down and offering the rusty weapon to the black woman Kevin's heart started to race.

This was it they were going to kill him and sacrifice him to the devil no.. No he didn't want to die he was too young just when he thought she was going to stab him.

She plunged her knife into her own chest and kevin screamed blood spurted from the wound and the woman pulled out a occult book from her chest the book blinked and groaned.

Giving off a incredibly disturbing eerie vibe the room felt like it was spinning and strauss took the woman in his arms and poured her blood into a gold goblet

That's when a sharp pain in his head make kevil reel over and faint from the pain the last thing he saw was the monster's smiling faces.

A hour later kevin awoke to find himself tied down and gagged on a ritual circle there was candles everywhere and the man was stripped down naked looking just as he did as the day he was born.

There was a large crowd of vampires hovering over him and the one who he attacked earlier wore a black priestess dress and was busy etching some weird magical runes into his skin.

And he flinched as the toreador chanted a incantation over him the magic circle began to glow and that's when her friend Natalie strolled up she was wearing a sexy sparking green dress.

That shun a lovely emerald shade in the light the vampires began chanting a demonic spell over him and suddenly she was ontop of him in a blink of a eye stripping naked.

And fully straddling him he felt himself getting hard and he couldn't control himself he was then untied from his wrist bonds and that's when she lowered herself on to his erection.

She was cold to the touch but he didn't mind she started moving on him and he groaned from the pleasure and sexual stimulation he secretly had a thing for beautiful women.

Especially thick women she was busty and beautiful and she moaned when he clutched her hips holding her in place while he pounded into her she rode him like a rollercoaster.

And the sex was so good he almost came earlier and nearly passed out from the pleasure and that's when she quickly pinched his cheek.

Warning him if he came early there would be a heap ton of punishment that's when all self control inside of him snapped.

He drove into her and the two made love until he climaxed the tremere then took Jewel's blood and poured it on the ritual circle kevin felt Natalie get off of him.

And after she left Strauss poured the rest of the blood on him and it burned like fire that's when he felt his entire body start to ache and what once started as a harmless pinch.

Turned into a pain so unbearable that kevin started to thrash and scream in pain it felt like his body was getting ripped apart and sewn back together again and again.

His vision blurred and bones shifted and that's when a pair of wings burst from his back splattering blood on the ground.

He felt his back bleed and demon wings fluttered out black as night and he felt fangs starting to come in.

The man screamed in agony as a pair of brand new fangs punctured through his gums the tremere watched in amazement through out his painful transformation.

And after the ritual was completed Natalie caught the man as he collapsed and gripped his chin gazing into his eyes.

The ritual was a success and now the chantry had a new gaurdian and this time they would have better protection from enemies e.t.c the drained man passed out on her chest.

And Natalie threaded her hands threw his hair today was certainly a eventful day and now with a new member added to their supernatural family this chantry would become a lot more interesting.

 

The end.


End file.
